By the Poolside
by spitfirechild18
Summary: Jaime invites the Team over for a pool party. While it's an opportunity to catch up with the gang, he really just wants one on one time with Cassie.


**Young Justice | Drabble: By The Poolside**

_**Title**__: By The Poolside_

_**Rating**__: PG-13_

_**Word Count**__: 738_

_**Pairing(s)**__: Wonderbeetle_

_**Prompt**__: Lifeguard_

_**For**__: Anon_

Everything is great. The sun is out and there's a slight breeze that is adequate enough for refreshment. The sky is pretty clear except for a few puffy clouds. Most importantly, the Team is here and Jaime's getting paid to have fun as well.

Ok not really. He's only getting paid for the hours he _actually _did his job. Jaime didn't even think his boss was going to let him stay after hours at the pool. Luckily, the owner allowed him to invite a couple of friends over, as long as he kept the place orderly.

M'gann and Conner are opening bags of chips, while Dick prepares hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill. Jaime walks over to Dick and attempts to snag a a hot dog in the pan, only to be interrupted by a slap from Dick.

He attempts to walk over to Bart and Artemis, who are preparing sweet tea and lemonade, until he hears a voice.

"Hey."

It's Cassie. She looks gorgeous as always. Not to mention, her hair is curled spontaneously as it glimmers in the Sun. It's different but he doesn't mind. He loves it.

He smiles and says, "I'm glad the Team decided to come. It's hot and the water feels just right. I'm very happy that you came, though." He intertwines his fingers with hers and stares seemingly into her blue eyes. Jaime could finally unwind and enjoy some time with leaned into kiss her but she turned around to face the pool.

"The water does look very quenching but I won't be going for a dip anytime soon. It's girls' night still, remember?"

_Oh yeah._ Every third Friday of the month, the girls go out for dinner and a movie. It became a hasty ritual that they never attempted to break. Jaime is jealous but he understands that she needs some time for herself. It's just that every time she not's there, he doesn't know what to do or be excited about.

He gently grabs and caresses her hand, when he asks "Do you have to go tonight? Maybe you can skip out." He does not break eye contact with her, in hopes of persuading her.

Cassie strokes his head and smirks. "Sorry, babe. Not tonight. Besides I think Bart is looking for a gaming partner." She places a kiss on his forehead, then walks over to have a chat with Zatanna.

His shoulders slump. _Damn._ He's bummed out and it doesn't help that he really just wants to leave already. Jaime knows he shouldn't be acting this. If he really wanted Cassie to be happy, he wouldn't take her away from spending time with friends.

Bart approaches and slaps him on the back. "Are you going to eat or what?"

As Bart urges him towards the picnic table, Jaime replies, "No. I'm not really hungry at the moment."

Bart's eyebrows raises him. He obviously knows something's up but decides against it because Jaime will mostly likely solve it by himself. He has before and he always will.

"Well, when you're ready. I'l be over there with a plate of hot dogs and barbecue chips."

Jaime chuckles and before he knows it, Connor yells "Jaime!" A beach ball is thrown and Jaime runs for it, when he feels a thump on his back and a splash behind him.

Maybe it's just a lawn chair, he presumes.

"Jaime Reyes! Once I get out of here, you're dead."

Oh shit. The silky texture of her hair faded with the wavy strands from the crystal chlorine water.

He laughs. Okay it's really rude. He knows that and he honestly feels bad. He just bites his lip because she looks amazing when she's wet. It certainly isn't one of the ways he would have liked it to happen but it's still satisfying.

"Here, Cassie." He lends out her hand and she ends up pulling him into the water.

Jaime expected and hoped that would happen. He could actually spend one on one time with her now, even if it meant he would smell like chlorine.

"You're such an idiot," she laughs.

"Well, you're one to talk but-"

She grabbed his neck and smothered him in her lips. His mouth felt, yet his tongue chilled her, which made her body shake. He reacted with a moan and kept it going to pace of their hearts. At that moment, Jaime's jealously seemingly disappeared.


End file.
